Organizations employ various models to allocate resources over time. For some resource allocation techniques, the complexity and accuracy of the underlying data models may change over time as the number of tracked activities are completed, repurposed or abandoned. Therefore, for larger organizations, computerized visualization tools are often required to assist in managing relevant resource models over time and predicting future resource allocations. In some cases, the large number of items and entities required for enterprise scale resource modeling over time may make resource models difficult to understand. Further, the complexity of the models and the modelled items and entities may make it difficult to compare efficiencies over time. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.